It's All About Manga!
by Yui Akasawa
Summary: Claire adalah seorang mangaka profesional yang menyembunyikan identitasnya. Bagaimana jadinya, jika empat cowok aneh mengetahui identitas aslinya?-Sumarry jelek. RnR ya?
1. Chapter 1

It's All About Manga!

Lembar pertama

Yui : ohayou minna! Kali ini, Yui ngebuat fic tentang manga!

Sebenarnya ide ini sudah nongol beberapa hari (nggak ngitung) yang lalu, tapi karena sibuk belajar untuk ulangan (halah) jadi nggak sempat ngetik... -.-"

Yosh! _Here we go!_

_Disclaimer_ : harvest moon bukan punyaku!

_Normal POV_

Ting tong…

Bel sekolah SMP Uta No Hime berbunyi, semua murid hendak pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tapi, beda dengan seorang cewek berambut pirang yang justru mengambil tumpukan kertas dari tasnya, _screentone _tempel, _drawing pen_ 0.1, pensil kayu, pensil mekanik serta tinta dan mulai menggambar sesuatu…

.

Claire Himuro

Umur : 14 tahun

Ulang Tahun : 19 Oktober (Libra)

Cewek yang sifatnya dingin. Mempunyai rahasia bahwa ia adalah seorang mangaka profesional, dengan nama samaran Yuki Shimotsuki.

.

Setelah beberapa jam ia menggambar, akhirnya Claire membereskan kembali perlatannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kelasnya, dan hendak membuka pintu kelasnya. Tapi...

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

... terdengar suara derapan kaki yang sedang berlari di lorong kelas.

"ARGH! DASAR **KAKEK BODOH**! BISA-BISANYA KAMU MENINGGALKAN MANGA _'MY SECRET_' DI KELAS! ! ITU 'KAN MANGA YANG SANGAT BERHARGA! !"

"YA MAAF! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU **KAKEK** DONG! DASAR _**HONEY**_ _**BLONDE**_ ** BODOH**!"

"APA KATAMUUU! ?"

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak usah membuang-buang tenaga kalian untuk berteriak seperti itu."

"Betuu~ul! Lebih baik kita makan permen sama-sama saja!"

"APAAN SIH! KAMU NGGAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR **SI GILA EKSPERIMEN DAN MANIAK PERMEN** **BODOOOHH**! ! "

"**Bodoh**? Kalian ingin menjadi **kelinci percobaan** ku, hah?"

"Aaah! Atau kalian mau aku memanggil kakakku ke sini? Kakakku itu seorang yankee, lho~"

"AKU 'KAN JUGA YANKEE!"

"Tapi, tapi! Kamu masih kalah dengan kakakku, tau!"

Seperti itu lah suara-suara yang terdengar bersamaan dengan suara derapan kaki itu. Sampai saat...

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba empat orang cowok membanting pintu kelas, hingga Claire yang ada tepat di depan pintu itu tertabrak mereka berempat.

BRUK! Srat... srat...

"Aduh! Maafkan kami!"kata seorang cowok berambut pirang sambil berdiri dan segera mengulurkan tangannya pada Claire. Claire tidak membalasnya dan berdiri sendiri.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, 'kan?"tanya si cowok pirang.

"Ya."jawab Claire singkat dengan tatapan dingin, yang sempat membuat cowok tadi ketakutan.

"Ah! Ini kertas punyamu ya? Aku akan membantumu membereskannya! Hei! Si Gila Eksperimen dan si maniak permen! Bantu aku dong!"kata cowok berambut perak sambil mengambil beberapa helai kertas (yang berisi gambaran Claire) yang jatuh akibat tabrakan tadi. Si cowok berambut hitam dan berambut cokelat hanya menurut. Tapi, tiba-tiba gerakan si cowok perak terhenti saat melihat gambaran di kertas itu.

"Gambaran ini 'kan..."ia mulai memperhatikan gambaran Claire lekat-lekat, sampai ia terlihat sangat terkejut."Hei! Semuanya! Lihat ini! Ini 'kan gambaran si Yuki Shimotsuki! !"seru cowok perak sambil menunjukkan gambaran Claire kepada si cowok pirang, cowok cokelat dan cowok hitam.

"Eh! Iya ya! Benar juga! !"seru mereka bertiga bersamaan.

JIIIIII~IT.

Kemudian mereka berempat mulai memperhatikan Claire.

"Kamu... kamu adalah Yuki Shimotsuki, si mangaka itu 'kan?"kata mereka serempak. Claire membeku, wajahnya mulai memucat, takut-takut identitas aslinya ketahuan.

"Nah! Benar, 'kan! ?"seru si cowok perak. Claire langsung _sweatcold_."Kalau begitu..."

BATS! !

Tiba-tiba mereka berempat membungkukkan badannya.

'Lho? Ada apa dengan mereka?'kata Claire dalam hati, kebingungan.

"Jadi kan kami muridmu! !"

Hah?

Claire ber_sweatdrop_-ria.

"Oke! Perkenalan dulu! Aku Skye Hakushima! Umurku 14 tahun! Hewan kesukaanku adalah kucing! Dan makanan favoritku nasi kare!"seru Skye bersemangat.

'Aku nggak nanya makanan favoritmu.'kata Claire dalam hati.

"Aku Neil! Neil Hakushima! 14 tahun! Hewan kesukaanku adalah kuda! Impianku adalah membuat manga yang dapat di baca oleh dua belas milyar orang!"seru Neil.

'Ha ha. Tidak mungkin bisa sampai sebanyak itu.'kata Claire dalam hati lagi.

"Sedangkan aku adalah Trent Hakushima. Aku sangat menyukai susu dan eksperimen. Aku ingin membuat manga tentang rumah sakit dan kejadian berdarah."kata Trent sambil menguluarkan obat eksperimen misterius dari tasnya.

"Dan terakhiiir, aku Jack Hakushima! Aku sangaaa~at menyukai permen! Bagiku, permen adalah kekeasihku! XD"seru Jack sambil melompat-lompat tidak jelas.

"C.. Claire Shimotsuki."kata Claire.

"JADI!"

"CLAIRE-SENSEI! !"

"TOLONG AJARKAN KAMI CARA MEMBUAT MANGA! ! !"

"PLEASEEE~E! ! !"seru mereka berempat lagi.

Ng...

"Maaf, aku nggak punya waktu untuk mengajarkan kalian."ucap Claire dengan nada datar, sambil berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

BLAM.

Pintu kelas tertutup. Skye, Neil, Trent dan Jack terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Namun, tiba-tiba wajah mereka berempat memerah.

"Claire-sensei itu..."

"Keren..."

"Sekali..."

"Yah..."

Mereka berempat langsung membuka pintu kelas dan mengejar Claire.

"SENSEEEI! ! TUNGGU KAMII!"

"GHAH! Jangan ikuti aku!"

"SENSEEEEEII! !"

"Berhenti mengikutiku!"

"SENSEEEIIIIII! !"

"BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU BODOOOH!"

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam para Hakushima mengejar-ngejar Claire tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di kepala Claire. Sesuatu banget ya #PLAAKK.

'Aku benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa nggak aku gunakan saja mereka?'batin Claire sambil berhenti berlari.

Syut.

Claire membalikkan tubuhnya, dan melihat para Hakushima sedang ngos-ngosan, habis berlari-lari tadi.

"ARGH! Sensei! ! Kenapa Kabur begitu sih! ? Kami 'kan hanya ingin menjadi muridmu!"seru Skye sambil menggigit sepuluh jarinya.

"Hmm… aku akan menjadikan kalian muridku, tapi, ada syaratnya…"kata Claire sambil memasang pose detektif hebat, disertai senyum liciknya (yang tidak disadari oleh para Hakushima).

"APA ITU~?"tanya para Hakushima bersemangat, dengan tampilan chibi. XD

"Kalian harus…"

Deg deg deg deg deg.

Deg deg deg deg deg.

"Kalian harus…

Menjadi model dalam mangaku."kata Claire dengan nada datar, masih disertai senyum liciknya.

Mendengar hal itu mata para Hakushima berbinar-binar, dan terbentuklah wajah chibi yang sangat sangat sangat sangat lah imuuu~ut~ XD

"YEAH! Kalau begitu, kami bersedia menjadi modelmu, sensei! !"seru para Hakushima sambil mengulurkan tangannya secara bersamaan.

"Oke, deal?"

"DEAL! !"

To Be Countinued!


	2. Chapter 2

It's All About Manga!

Lembar kedua.

Yui : yosh! Chapter dua atau lembar kedua udah di-update! XDDDDD-guling-guling di lantai-

Claire : ni anak lebay amat, sih. Padahal di chapter sebelumnya di ngasih salam dengan sopan =_=""  
>Yui : he he. Nggak apa-apa 'kan? Aku lagi senang banget nih. ^^<p>

Claire : napa?

Yui : selama beberapa hari ini aku bakal libur! XD YEAH! Bisa main _game and _internetan sepuasnya nih! XDDDDD

Claire : =_=""

Yui : oh iya, makasih buat Dayanara-senpai dan Gia-senpai yang udah review! XD ah, aku nggak nyangka bisa ngebuat orang ngakak, mungkin itu sebuah keberuntungan? Nama marganya emang kuambil dari manga Nakayoshi. XD

Yosh! Apdeto! XD

Maaf ya kalau fic ini jadi gaje dan menegecewakan para pembaca dan para pereview... =_="""

_Here we go!_

_Disclaimer :_ Harvest Moon bukan punyaku! Lagu _Go! Go! Maniac!_ Punya K-on! !  
><em><span>Normal POV<span>_

Pagi itu, seorang cewek berambut pirang yang memakai sebuah kacamata kecil terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

'Cih, gimana nih? Apa mereka berempat bisa memerankan tokoh di mangaku? Habisnya mereka bodoh sih...'kata cewek itu dalam hati. Tiba-tiba...

ZRAAAAK...

Pintu kelas itu terbuka, di sana ada empat orang cowok yang kelihatan banget bodohnya-ditendang-. Begitu mereka berempat melihat cewek pirang tadi, mereka segera membungkukkan badannya dan berteriak.

"SELAMAT PAGI! CLAIRE-SENSEI! !"

'Ukh... mereka... para Hakusima...'

Claire memalingkan wajahnya dari para Hakushima yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Maklum, baru mengucapkan salam sama seorang mangaka profesional.

"Claire-sensei! Kapan kita bakal jadi modelmu~~?"tanya Jack semangat sambil memakan permennya. Mendengar perkataan Jack, seorang cewek berambut cokelat yang bernama Elli pun merespon.

"Model? Apa maskudnya?"tanyanya penuh rasa keingintahuan.

"Haaa~h? Kamu nggak tau? Claire-sensei ini 'kan seorang ma–UMPH!"perkataan Jack terputus karena tiba-tiba Claire membekap mulutnya (Yui : permennya Jack tadi sudah dilempar sama Claire kok).

"Jangan pedulikan kata-kata orang bodoh ini."kata Claire (yang masih membekap mulut Jack) sambil men-_death glare _Elli. Elli yang melihatnya langsung merinding dan membungkukkan badannya, kemudian pergi.

'Semengerikannya kah diriku?'kata Claire dalam hati sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Jack. Jack yang telah terbebas dari siksaan a la Claire langsung mengambil permen dari tasnya dan memakannya.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan menjadi model mangamu, Sensei?"kata Trent dengan dingin, untung saja suaranya pelan, nggak kayak Jack yang suaranya keras banget.

"Eh... pulang sekolah nanti di kelas ini."ucap Claire.

"Uwaaa~a! Jadi nggak sabar menunggu pulang sekolah nanti!"seru Skye riang sambil meloncat-loncat nggak jelas. Sementara itu, Neil membuka _handphone_nya.

"Hmhh... aku harus membatalkan janji kelahi setiap pulang sekolah nih."kata Neil sembari mengutak-atik _handphone_nya. Claire hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar. Tapi kemudian wajahnya terlihat sedih.

'Mereka berempat bisa merasakan dunia luar... beda denganku yang selalu berkutat dengan tumpakan kertas ini...'

_Skip Time_, Pulang Sekolah.

Seperti biasa, tiap pukul 14:15 bel SMP Uta No Hime berbunyi, itu artinya para murid bisa pulang sekarang. Sedangkan Claire, malah duduk sambil melamun di tempat duduknya. Tapi, acara melamunnya itu terganggu oleh...

"SENSEEE~EI!"seru para Hakushima sambil mengelilingi meja Claire. Kemunculan Para Hakushima yang tiba-tiba itu pun membuat Claire kaget.

'Cih, bikin kaget aja.'batin Claire.

"Jadiii~i… Claire-sensei, sebagai model mangamu, sekarang kita harus ngapain?"tanya Para Hakushima bersamaan. Claire menghela nafas dan mulai bicara,

"Pertama, kalian harus–"

"Tunggu! Sensei!"seruan Skye, memotong perkataan Claire.

"Apa?"

"Barusan aku baru menyadari kalau hari ini sensei memakai kacamata!"

"Oh."

"Jadi, jadi! Kenapa sensei memakai kacamata?"

"Kemarin malam, tiba-tiba penglihatanku agak terganggu, jadi, aku meminjam kacamata milik adikku yang sudah nggak terpakai."kata Claire sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Heee... aku... aku boleh pinjam nggak?"tanya Skye bersemangat.

"? Ya... ya..."

SRET.

Skye memakai kacamata Claire, ia mulai tersenyum, dan naik ke atas meja guru (Yui : uwah, jadi keinget fanfic collabku yang _New Year Party_ itu... =_="").

"Hmm... aku akan menjadikan kalian muridku, tapi ada syaratnya..."kata Skye menirukan ucapan Claire di chapter sebelumnya, tidak lupa dengan tatapan dingin a la Claire.

"NYAHAHAHA! SKYE! MIRIP BANGET! NYAHAHAHA!"Jack langsung ketawa guling-guling di lantai, sampai-sampai ia hampir menelan permennya sendiri.

"Aku juga mau mencobanya!"Neil ikut naik ke meja guru juga dan mengambil kacamata Skye, eh, kacamata Claire secara paksa.

"Gheh! Apa-apaan kamu _**honey blonde **_**bodoh!** Aku belum selesai tau!"Skye merebut kacamata Claire dari tangan Neil.

"Heh! Aku 'kan juga mau ngecoba, **kakek bodoh!**"Neil berusaha merebut kacamata Claire lagi, sayangnya, usahanya nihil, karena Skye sudah memegang kacamata itu dengan erat.

"ARGH! Sialan!"

Sementara dua yankee itu bertengkar, penulis langsung menyalakan TV nya dan menonton anime Ka**chama Karin #PLAK!

Jack hanya bengong sambil makan permennya.

Trent yang bosan mengeluarkan beberapa cairan kimia dan mulai bereksperimen.

Sedangkan Claire hanya terdiam sambil mengeluarkan aura suram.

'Cih, bukannya menjadi model di mangaku, mereka malah main-main!'kata Claire dalam hati sambil meremas pensil mekaniknya, bahkan, pensil mekaniknya itu hampir hancur gara-gara Claire yang terlalu kuat.

'Tapi...'Claire mulai memperhatikan Para Hakushima, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.'Ku rasa... keadaan yang ramai begini bagus juga...'

Setelah beberapa menit Neil dan Skye bertengkar, akhirnya Neil mengusulkan untuk mengembalikan kacamatanya ke Claire saja, Skye pun hanya menurut.

Yah, begitulah, akhirnya chapter ini berakhir dan Claire tidak mendapatkan apa-apa...-dibakar Claire-

Bercanda... bercanda... cerita di chapter ini belum berakhir kok. Masih ada lanjutannya...

.

.

"Haaah..."Claire menghela nafas sambil berjalan sendirian di lorong kelas. Para Hakushima memang sudah pulang, jadi... ya sudah.

"Ng?"tanpa sadar Claire melangkahkan kakinya ke depan... ruang musik.

'Ruang musik ya... aku sudah lama nggak ke sini... masuk saja deh.'

ZRAAAAK...

Claire membuka pintu ruang musik. Di sana terlihat seorang cowok berambut perak yang sedang memegang sebuah gitar.

"Skye?"

"Ah! Sensei! Ngapain ke sini?"tanya Skye.

"Eh... tidak... aku hanya iseng ke sini saja. ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Maaf mengganggu."Claire hendak membalikkan badannya, tapi Skye menghentikannya,

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Sensei! Apa Sensei bisa bermain gitar?"tanya Skye penasaran.

"Ya."

"Waa~ah! Kalau begitu, kita nyanyi sambil main gitar sama-sama yuk!"ajak Skye dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Nggak ah. Aku ada urusan."

"Hee? Ayolaah!"Skye langsung memasang tatapan memelasnya. Claire yang tidak mau mengecewakan fansnya (halah) akhirnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil sebuah gitar.

"YEAH! Sensei mau! Sensei mau!"seru Skye ceria. Claire yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis."YOSH! Lagu K-on! ! _Go! Go! Maniac!_ Ya!"

JREEENG!

"Yabai tomarenai tomaranai  
>hiru ni yoru ni asa ni <em>Singing So Loud<em>  
>suki na koto shiteru dake da yo <em>Girls Go Maniac<br>_Anna merodi konna ririku  
>Sagashite ikitai n da motto motto<br>Minna issho ni ne Chance Chance negai wo  
><em>Jump Jump <em>kakagete  
>Fun Fun omoi wo Shout Shout tsutaeyou<br>Misuttara rihatte koto ni shite, mokkai!

Daremo motteru haato tte iu na no shou'uchuu  
>Gyutto tsumatte iru yo kidoairaku ya ai<br>Shun tte nattari wakuwaku shitari Busy  
>Kaosu mansai na hibi uta ni shichaou<br>Buchimakeacchaou

Jugyouchuu mo muishiki ni kenkyuu suru Musicianship  
>Ea de O.K. fun'iki daiji fui ni kizamu rizumu<br>Tsuujiacchau biito maindo jiyuu ni enjoi  
>Tanoshinda mon ga kachi<p>

Gomen yuzurenai yuzuranai  
>Tate yoko naname <em>Swinging Around<em>  
>Suki na oto dashiteru dake da yo <em>Girls Go Maniac<br>_Anna guruuvu konna ribaavu  
>Tameshite ikitai n da zutto zutto<br>Iki awasete ne Chase Chase ashita wo  
>Break Break yumemite<br>Faith Faith tsuyoki de Shake Shake moriagarou

abitara wasurerannaissho, kassai!"

Skye ngos-ngosan habis nyanyi tadi, secara tempo lagunya (iya 'kan?) cepat, sedangkan Claire biasa-biasa aja.

"Aah! Aku senang sekali, bisa nyanyi sama Sensei!"seru Skye sambil tersenyum, yang membuat si penulis meleleh.

DEGH!

'I.. ini...'Claire memegang dadanya.

'I.. ini... ini...

...

I.. ini bisa dijadikan bahan untuk mangaku!'kata Claire dalam hati dengan penuh semangat.

'Yosh! Manga terbaruku adalah... IA2M!'

To Be Countinued!


End file.
